Will Someone Just Kiss Him Already!
by UnknownAuthorPerson
Summary: England bakes some scones, but doesn't realise they have been drugged with a potion that will put anyone who eats them to sleep, and can only be awaken by a kiss from someone who loves them, and America eats one! America/Suprise character CRACK FIC


_A/N This story was written because I'm having trouble writing the third chapter of "The 7th Time is The Charm" and thought, maybe a random story would help, it did somewhat. But now I have a desire to write nothing but one-shots. It's weird. Really it is, oh well. Enjoy your crack fic everyone!  
>Hetalia is owned by Hidakaz Himaruya, not me. If I did own Hetalia, Ukraine and Canada would be a couple.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful english morning, for once the sun was shining and not a single cloud in the sky. A blond man with large eyebrows and bright green eyes stood outside of his patio and took in the sight. He took a deep breath and smiled <em>what a lovely morning.<em> He thought to himself, It was such a nice morning that he decided to bake his famous scones for the world meeting. He stood their with tea in hand watching the sun rise. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all. He heard a ding coming from inside.

"Ah! They're done!" He cheered, and ran quickly to the oven. Opening the oven door a black smoke puffed in his face, the pastries were charcol black, and they smelled like wet wood fire. _Perfect _England thought to himself pulling them out of the oven and on to the counter top. He dust off his hands and took off the apron before going into the other room. He couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's face when he brought in his famous scones, he knew they would love them...this time.

As soon as the door closed, his fairies appeared, they swarmed the scones with disgust on their faces. They loved England, really they did. However, even they couldn't stand England's cooking. So when he wasn't looking, they would try and find something to make the scones edible, without using magic. If they did, England would surely notice. The fairies began looking through the cupboards for some kind of sugar or frosting to at least make them looking preseantable. One of the fairies found a small bottle of elixar in the back of the spices. She opened the bottle and smelled it, it had a sweet smell, like honey.

"I think I found something!" She called to the others and pulled the bottle (which was suprisingly easy to carry), taking the already opened bottle and tipped it so the liquid inside could pour onto the scones. Another fairy reconized the bottle and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT BOTTLE IS.." Before she could finish England had walked in, dressed in his best suit, with his breifcase in one hand and a cell phone to his ear.

"Uh huh...yes I got all the the paperwork...no I'm not going to do that...why would I? Okay, okay, don't panic, I'll make sure everything is under control." England hung up the phone and placed his things to the side to put the scones in a bag. One of the fairies tried to stop him.

"Wa-wait England! Stop! You don't understand!"

"Oh! I'm sorry my friends, as much as I loved to stay and play. I'm kinda in a hurry right now." England put the final scone in the small bag and quickly ran out the door before the the fairies could protest any further. The fairy who noticed the bottle flew up to the one who blindly poured it and smacked her.

"Ow Cherry Bloom! What was that for?" She cried

"Misletoe! Do you even realise what you've done? That bottle was a potion! The Sleeping Beauty potion! Now whoever eats thoes scones will fall asleep forever until someone who loves them kisses them." Cherry Bloom explained, the fairies all gapsed while Mistletoe hung her head in shame. One Fairy held he hand up in protest.

"Wait a minute! We all know England isn't that great of a cook." All the faires nodded their heads in agreement. "We know that and so does the rest of the world, NO ONE eats his cooking, no one would be dumb enough to do so. What do we have to worry about?" The fairies all nodded their heads in agreement. She was right. NO ONE would be THAT stupid to eat England's (in)famous scones. Not a single person.

* * *

><p>America walked down the hall while looking at some papers over, he ignored some of the other nations running past him, thier hands over their mouths and looking a little green. He continued to ignore them until he walked into the room. An all too familiar smell invaded his senses. His eyes widen and looked before him at some black scones on the table with England nearby, looking frustrated at his papers.<p>

"He-Hey England, ho-how is everything?" America forced a smile and said. England just grunted at him. "I-I see you made some of your scones...they" He gulped "look g-g-good" He felt he was going to throw up right there. He didn't like to lie, he really didn't, but from the way England looked, well, lets just say you didn't have to read the atmosphere to know he was not in a good mood.

"What? Aren't you going to run screaming too?" England said without looking up from his papers. America gulped, he couldn't walk away now. How could he?

"Wh-What? No! I-I-I was just going to take one myself!" America lied. England actually looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" England asked. He knew America was taking pity on him. But then again it seemed strangly nice of him to do so. He watched as America inched his way to the scones and watched as America slowly took one of them in his hands. America shuttered at the sight of the burnt scone. His eyes darted at England to the scone and then to England again, who continued to watch as America slowly moved the scone towards his mouth.

England couldn't really believe it, someone (America of all people) was actually going to eat his cooking, on thier own. At this point he would of been fed up with it all and force it on someone. He smiled a bit, even if America was taking pity on him, it was still nice of him to do so. America on the other hand, was smacking himself (on the inside) for lying like that. He hated England's cooking! It was so bland and so tastless. Not like his deliciouse hamburgers. Even so, he couldn't get himself out of this one. He opened his mouth and took the smallest bite he could make. From that small bite, it felt like his taste bud explode. They...were amazing. They tasted like the sweetest honey he had ever had. He took one large bite out of the scone and savored every taste.

"England! These scones are amazing!" America exclamied wiping a few crumbs from his face. England beamed (from joy and shock).

"Re-Really?" England smiled as America took another one in his hand and was about to eat it. That was, until America's movements began to sway and his arms limp. His eyes fluttered, fighting to stay opened but closed, his legs couldn't support themselves and gave out, letting America drop the floor, with the second scone rolling out of his hand. England just stood there with the most horrified face he could fathem. America was spralled out on the floor, arm streched out and chest slowly moving up and down.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU IDIOT! WAKE UP!" England screamed at him. He quickly ran to America's side and shook him, trying to awaken him. He slapped him, yelled, and finally kicked him. Nothing was working though. He looked over to the scones, did they knock him out? How could that be...unless. England's eyes widen in shock. No, that couldn't be it. He hadn't used that potion in years, after he made it for that old woman who was jealous of her beautiful step-daughter. He had to be sure though. He took the scone on the floor and threw it out the window, watching as it fell to the ground, scaring some birds. One bird had walked up to the scone. Hesitently it pecked it, a few seconds later the bird chirpped with excitment and quickly pecked at the entire scone, eating it whole. A few moments later, the bird swayed (just like America) and fell to the ground. The other bird swarmed their fallen friend, almost like in a panic. England meanwhile, just screamed.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! HOWDIDTHISHAPPEN?" England ran around the room (in a similar fashion to Italy) trying to remember if he had poured anything onto them. He hadn't of course, he never try and put any frosting on them. He remebered his fariy friends swarming the scones. That was it, that was why they were trying to stop him, they must of (accidentlly) poured that potion onto the scones and were trying to warn him. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself._ Come on England, think! What was that cure? _England looked back to the sleeping nation. He was smiling slightly, his glasses were a little crooked and his breathing slow and soft. He looked, so innocent, so sweet, and so...valunrable. If England were France, he probably would of taken advantaged. England shook his head of the thought. NO! He wasn't like that! America was his (former) brother! He didn't have those fantasies! England huffed and lifted the heavy nation onto a nearby couch, to at least get him off the floor.

After postioning him to be more comfortable, England sighed. He watched as America slept, trying to remember the cure. He tilted his head slightly to the left, then a thought hit him. That fairy tale, the one about the sleeping girl. THAT WAS IT! England smiled at the epiphany, that was the cure! A kiss. England's face flushed, a kiss. Someone had to kiss America to wake him up. Lip to lip contact, a simple kiss. He gulped and looked around the room, No one else was in there with them and the meeting wouldn't start for another 30 minutes. He couldn't find random someone to kiss America, plus it would be very hard to explain why they had to. He had no choice, he had to do it.

England gulped before kneeling down beside America. He shuttered as he slowly brought his face closer to America's. He pucked his lips as America's sleeping face came closer and closer. He stopped about 5 inches from America's lips and nervously laughed.

"Y-yeah r-r-right! Wh-why would I want to kiss America!" England pulled himself away from America and continued to laugh. What was he thinking?

"That's what we're trying to figure out" A familiar voice said. England looked up to see six nations, Germany, Italy, France, Russia, China, and Japan. All staring at him with confused looks on thier faces, with the exception of France, who looked more amused.

"England, we all know you have a hard on for America, but really. There are better ways of waking someone up." Germany said crossing his arms.

"I DO NOT HAVE A HARD ON FOR AMERICA! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT?" England protested.

"Geez, England, If you like him that much just ask him out. You don't have to sneak kisses from him while he's asleep ~aru" China said, smirking slightly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" England yelled.

"England-san, I thought you were more dignified than this." Japan said while shaking his head in disapointment.

"N-Not you too Japan!" England said to him, feeling hurt that even Japan was saying such things. He felt a pat on his sholder and smelled a familiar cologne.

"Now, now England. Don't let our teasing get in the way, go on and kiss your man!" Encouraged France. That caused England to punch France in the face. How DARE he suggest that. Like he was going to do so!

"You don't understand! None of you do!" He said. All the nations gave England the same look. No, none of them understood, like why was England going to kiss America and why he suddenly stopped. They all happened to walk in at the same time when France notices England kneeling down and started bringing his lips to America's, before laughing and pulling himself away from America's face. England's face turned bright red and looked away from them. He had to get them out of here, FAST!

"VE~ England, you made your...uh...famous scones?" Italy said all of a sudden, they all turned to look at him. Italy had a scone in his hand and was sniffing it, his nose cringed and he stuck his tounge out holding the scone away from himself.

"DON'T EAT THEM!" England screamed suddenly, he quickly grabbed the scone from Italy and the rest of the scones from the table. He stuffed them into the nearest trash can slaming the lid shut. Everyone stood their shocked. Did England, just throw out his own cooking? That was new.

"E-England? Are you okay?" Japan asked. England straightened himself out before facing the others.

"I'm fine Japan. Thank you for asking." England smiled a genuine smile. Making the other's question his actions more.

"Uh, England. I think we are all better off not knowing, but why did you throw out your scones?" Germany asked.

"Oh, um...They were...poised?" England said. Everyone one else was not to pleased.

"THEY WERE WHAT!" They all screamed in unison. They swarmed America to make sure he was breathing. He was, but England said they were poised? How was America still alive?

"How in the..."

"...But England said..."

"Why's he asleep?"

They continued to question why? While England tried to sneak out. He had to get home and make some kind of cure, anything would be better than kissing America. He was stopped by a large body.

"Hold on England, where do you think your going?" Russia asked with a smile and that very terrifying arura surrounding him. England backed up to bump into another body behind him. He looked behind him to see Germany. Slowly he found himself to be surrounded by the others. All glaring at him.

"England..."

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! AMERICA WILL BE FINE! I JUST NEED TO MAKE A CURE!" England screamed. He tried to past Russia, who blocked his path. He moved to the left, so did Russia. He moved to the right and so did Russia. So on and so on.

"C-come on Ru-Russia, move." England tried with all his might to push The tall Russian nation out of his way, but failed.  
>"England, why is America sleeping?" Asked France, crossing his arm. England stood there stunned. He never really thought he would be in this situation, but he looked like the bad guy already, so what was the point in fighting anymore.<p>

"Alright, I give. I'll tell you guys." England moved away from Russia and stood in the middle of his surrounders. He cleared his throat before speaking. "You see, This morning I baked some of my scones for the world meeting today. Unfourtunatly, nobody wanted them. So America tried it instead. I wasn't aware however that a potion I made a long time ago was spilled onto them." England straightened his tie as the other nations glanced at one another in confusion.

"What potion? What does it do?" Asked Russia. England blushed before speaking again. "Well...Y-you see. It was a l-long time ago, an-and w-well. She had good money and I-I thought it was un-unfair at the ti-time, so-so I..." England trailed off into mumbles, he was trembling and trying to form words but all that came out as a jumbled mess.

"England, please, we can't understand you. Speak up." France encouraged. England took a deep breath and continued.

"Well. It's a long story I don't want to get into. But the short version. I was hired a long time ago to make a potion for some woman. She returned it saying it didn't work. I ended up putting it away for good knowing it was too dangerous. Unfourtunaly one of my fairies" As soon as England said Faires a sound of groaning and muffled laughter inturrupted him. "Spilled that very potion onto the scones without my knowledge." England finished. Germany grabbed England's shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER OUR QUESTION! WHAT DOES THE POTION DO!" Yelled Germany.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY BRUTE!" England yelled. Germany let go of his shirt to have England back up a little and dust himself off.

"It's just a sleeping beauty potion, He won't wake up until someone who loves him kisses him." England bluntly stated. He flushed when he realised what he just said. The other nations passed glanced at one another. Someone who loved him could awaken him. A similar thought all crossed thier minds. WHO THE HELL LOVES AMERICA? Who would love him enough to kiss him? As far as any of them knew, they liked him (with the exeption of Russia, who just thought that America was better asleep forever) but no one LOVED him. China tapped Japan on the sholder and whispered something in his ear. This made Japan jump and flush.

"Wh-why would you suggest that! I would never do that!" Japan yelled at him. England beamed. Yes! Japan could do it! He loved America right?

"Come one Japan! You two are pretty close, you can do it~aru!" China yelled back to him.

"I-I-I do love him...B-B-BUT NOT LIKE THAT! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Japan protested as China began cornering him.

"YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVED HIM! YOU KISS HIM!" China demanded. Making Japan blush.

"Yes! But it's a different kind of love. Not the kind England-san might be talking about!" Japan looked over to England for some kind of conformation from him.

"Uh, Well. When I made the potion, I'm not sure what kind of love the cure requires. So..." As soon as he said that China grabbed Japan and pushed him towards the sleeping nation. Japan just stood there shuttering before kneeling down beside him and began to bring himself closer to America's lips, before pulling himself away and sitting with his legs brought up to his chin and face in his hands.

"I CAN'T DO IT! IT'S TO PRECIOUS! I CAN'T GIVE IT TO HIM!" Japan shuttered at the thought of what he had almost just done. While everyone else just stared at him with just pure embarrasment for him. Germany and Italy kneeled down to Japan to pat him on the back, hoping that he would calm down slightly. England groaned, it didn't look like Japan was going to do it for him.

"Well, that's that. I'll do it then!" France announced, pushing aside Japan, Germany, and Italy.

"Fr-France? Really?" England stammered. France loved America? Really? That was very hard to believe. France quickly kneeled next to America, lifting his chin. He brought his lips gently (suprisingly enough) to meet America's. He stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling himself away and pulling out a klenex from his front pocket, wiping his lips.

"Well, that was distastful" France said with disgust in his voice. Everyone turned their attention to America. His eyes still closed, but his face cringed. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. They all sighed. "Oh well so much for that." France said before moving past the other nations.

"Wait a minute! Why'd you kiss him?" England grabbed his sholder and turned around. France smiled that sly smile making England angrier than he already was right now.

"Well, I am the nation of Love, so I figured I could fake my love for America enough to awaken him." France flipped his hair to the side "But unfourtnatly I guess it wasn't enough." England was about ready to pound France before China spoke up.

"Here, let me try." He said making his way towards America, only to be stopped by Russia, with that similar aura surrounding him.

"Now China, why would you want to do that?" He asked with a smile, but the tone of voice was obviously menecing. China shuttered at the sight.

"Uh, uh, well. It doesn't have to be love for him. I MEAN I don't love America, b-but maybe if I think of something I do love...th-then maybe it would...you know.." China trailed off. He was blushing. Not for Russia, but for his reason he wanted to try. It was stupid, yes, but it couldn't hurt. Russia continued to smile his sinister smile before moving out of the way. China didn't even look him in the eye as he continued to America and kneeled down. China gulped and looked around, everyone stood there watching him, wondering and waiting to see what he would do. China closed his eyes and leaned closer to America's face. He let thier lips meet (much to anger of Russia and England) and pulled away. He stood and backed away, waiting for America to wake up and be his usual self. Nothing happened. Again America's face cringed and he stirred but didn't awaken.

"Ayia! Why didn't that work? I thought of someone I loved, that should of done something." China exclaimed.

"China! I said that it had to be someone who loved HIM. Not the love for someone else. HIM! You have to love HIM." England said. China just scoffed and went to go check on Japan, who was still shuttering in a coner with Germany and Italy trying to comfort him. England couldn't believe how casual France and China had been to do it. Except for Japan, he was the only one to hesitate. Not because he loLIKED America, but because he was his (former) brother and it's weird kissing your (former) brother like that.

"Oh Canada! You try!" France called all of a sudden. England looked to see Canada standing beside France. When did he get there?

"M-M-Me Papa? Bu-Bu-But he's my brother! Th-Tha..." France put one hand on Canada's sholder hand smiled.

"My dear boy Canada, do you not care for your brother?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Do you wish to see him up and well again?"

"S-Sure but"

"Do you not love your brother?"

"I-I-I"

"Then kiss him!" France pushed Canada past England and sraight to the sleeping America. Canada gulped and quickly bent down to kiss America on the lips before backing away quickly and red faced.

"I did it papa, happy?" They all looked to America, who stirred but didn't awaken. Everyone gave one big sigh.

"I was sure that would work." France sighed.

"WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK?" England asked him. He just shrugged at the question, making England roll his eyes.

"Let me try!" Italy shouted, only to have Germany put him in a headlock.

"Germany! Don't tell me you want to try?" Italy struggled to say. Only to have Germany's grip tighten.

"Well, I guess that only leaves you England." Russia said to him. England face turned red when he said that.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I'm not doing it!"

"England, you have to. We all know you like him, a lot. You have to." Russia told him, putting his hand on his sholder.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" England screamed at him and tried to runaway, only be blocked by Germany. He backed from him to bump into another body, China. Soon the other nations began to surround England. He looked around at them before trying to escape, he made a mad dash between Italy and China (knowing they wouldn't be strong enough to stop him) But was tackled by Germany and Japan, both pinning him to the ground.

"LET ME GO! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" England screamed again struggling to get away from thier grip. He felt their bodies get heavier and had a harder time trying to escape. The turned his head to see Russia, France, Italy, and China all adding themselves to the pile.

"YOUR GOING TO DO IT WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Yelled Germany holding England's arm down.

"Please England-san! Your the only one who can do it!" Said Japan sternly while holding down his other arm.

"NO I'M NOT! WHAT ABOUT MEXICO!"

"Mexico doesn't love him! Their relationship is more...complicated than that!" Someone quielty cried

"Okay...ANYONE BUT ME THEN!" England tried to realse himself of Germany and Japan, but the weight of the others kept the rest of his body at bay. He squirmed under the pressure of the others. His breathing go harder as the pressure increased. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Umm...Hi?" Said a voice. Everyone looked to see the three Balic states and a few other nations who had just come in to see a pile of the G8 (plus China) on the floor. One by one the nations all got up to strightend themselves out. There was no way in hell they could explain this.

"I-I-Is there something wrong?" Asked Lithuania. Who (along with his brothers) stood trembling at Russia's presents.

"Oh nothing much, we're just trying to get England to kiss America because of some kind of poison in the scones he made Because apperently, only he can only be awaken by a kiss from someone who loves him." Italy bluntly explained in his usual cheery way. Making everyone in the room look at him indisbelief.

"um...Huh."

"Look, it's not important right now. We just need to...and where did he go?" France asked, Everyone looked around for England. Who bolted as soon as he was free.

"Hey there he goes!" Cried Hungary, as England made his way down the hall, past a few nations.

"Quick! Get him! Don't ask questions, just do it!" Yelled Germany. And just as he commaned, every nation made a mad dash after him. Not many of them knowing why, but all they knew was that they needed to catch England, even if some just wanted to do it cause it sounded fun. England ran as fast as he could, knowing that know he had all of the world chasing him now.

Well, everyone except Lithuania, who stayed behind and watched as they disappeared down the hall. He smiled and turned to America on the couch, fast asleep. He didn't fully understand what was going on or why a kiss would awaken America. But it wouldn't hurt to try. He slowly mad his way to America's side an kneeled down. He looked at America's peacful face as he slept, slowly tracing his fingers along America's cheek. He leaned in close to America's face, thinking about all that he's done for him.

Lithuanina had never forgotten America's kindness for taking him in all those years ago. Never in his life have he ever felt so much happiness. Well, in comparison to living Poland and Russia, his time with America was a blessing. He truly did like America. Yes he was loud, arrogant, naive, and sometimes very brash. However he was helpful, his childness couldn't help but bring a smile to his face, very adventurous, compassionate (when called for), always happy, and so kind (even if it came in strange ways). Lithuania found his lips only a few inches from America's lips and smiled. You could say, he loved him.

Lithuania meet his lips with America then pulled away, his face flushed red. _What did I just do? _He thought to himself before running out of the room. If he had stayed, he would of seen that his kiss did in fact work. America's eye opened, he streched his body and yawned.

"Oh finally! Man it felt like I was going to be asleep forever!" America said out loud. He blushed slightly and brought his hand to his lips. _But...who kissed me last? Who was it?_ He wondered. His thoughts were interupted by a crowd of nations with England tied up being carried by The Netherlands.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT..."

"HEY! America's awake!" Belgium cried.

"Yeah...Joy" America coughed. The Netherlands dropped England while the other nations just glanced at one another.

"America-san! How...Who woke you up?" Japan asked.

"I don't know, but some friend you are 'Oh I love him, but no like that!' geez." America said wiping his lips. Japan was shocked (and insulted).

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I did. I was asleep not dead. I heard everything." He pulled out some mints and put some in his mouth.

"I can't believe France, Canada, and China kissed me..." He grumbled to himself "Not cool at all."

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT WANKER!" England yelled trying to get out of his ropes. "WHO KISSED YOU! YOU LOVES YOU ENOUGH FOR THE KISS TO WORK?"

"Not you apperently." America scoffed as he popped another mint in his mouth.

"You little!...WILL SOMEONE UNTIE ME NOW!" England hollered again. Belgium was kind enough to undo the ropes that kept England from moving. As soon as he could feel his arm agian, He got up and quickly made his way to America, glaring at him.

"Do. You. Know. Who. Kissed. You?" England asked nicley.

"No. I. Don't. They bolted before I could open my eyes." America responded.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Why the Hell is it so important to you? It's not like you were going to do it!" America said bluntly, with a little resentment in his voice. England blushed and just turned away from him, and stright at the crowd who watched them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" He yelled. Almost in an instant, all the nations scrambled to find thier seats. England made one last glance at America before making his way to the front of the room, like nothing ever happened.

"Hey! Liet, like you okay?" Asked Poland who happened to be sitting next to him. Lithuania's face had been red the entire time, he couldn't even consintrate. England's jealousy of who awoke America made him regret kissing him even more.

"I'm fine Poland, just fine." He lied, looking at his papers, but not reading the content, or knowing they were upside down.

"Okay. Whatever you say Liet." Poland waved off his hand at Lithuania and continued to pretend to be intrested in what England had to say; Lithuania found it amazing how everyone was able to continue like nothing happened. It was almost like they wanted to just forget it and move on. He glanced around the room at all the nations, some taking notes, some looking over their own, and others not even paying the bit of attention. He set his sights on America, who seemed preoccupied with his light green tie. Almost like he knew he looked up to Lithuania, and smiled a gentle smile. Making Lithuania blush and look away. It was almost like he knew it was him. He couldn't know, he didn't see him, he was safe.

America couldn't help but smile at Lithuania, something about him made him do it. He didn't know why, but after the meeting, when Russia was nowhere to be seen. Maybe they could hang out, go to dinner, see a movie, or go to his apartment and talk. He didn't really care what they did, just as long as He and Lithuania could be alone. He felt like he owed him that much.

* * *

><p><em>Epiluoge:<em>

_England would later go home and forgive his faries for accidently spilling that potion on the scones and throw it out. He also apologized for not listening to them. Some what admitting that most of it was his fault._

_No one dared to bring up the incident again, but from then on, America was much more careful about eating his cooking, by just admiting England sucked at cooking._

_Lithuanina and America hung out that very night and started hanging out a lot after, nobody knew why, but they suddenly became closer after the incedent. Much to the jealousy of Russia and Poland. They are now often seen together outside of World meetings and other important realtions. Hungary claims she saw them holding hands once, but no ones for sure. All you really could say was that they seemed strangly happy together. Even if it seemed to come out of nowhere_

* * *

><p><em>AN Really I have no words has to how this story came about, but the idea of America as sleeping beauty had been runnig around in my mind for quite sometime. So I thought, why the hell not. _

_I do believe though that America x Lithuania is EXTREMLY underrated, they are so cute together and it's the only time I really seen Lithuania happy. Okay in the comics he said something along the lines of "If you've been living with Poland and Russia all your life, this is a blessing." Which I can't really tell if he means that in a good or bad way, but he seems happy. Oh well this is me rambling, but I ask you guys, try and suppot this couple in anyway cause there is barley any America x Lithuania out there and I really want to see more of it! Thanks for reading! And Feel free to Review it too!_


End file.
